Mi preciosa princesa
by lucia cullen
Summary: Edward es elegido para Project Runway, ahí conocerá a una chica que pondrá su mundo patas arriba, Bella, pero la presión por ganar el gran premio se interpondrá entre ellos ¿Edward escogerá la competencia por encima de su amor? ¿ O elegirá enamorar a Bella cada día más?
1. ¡Estoy en Project Runway¡

**¡ESTOY EN PROJECT RUNNWAY!**

EDWARD POV

Hoy no era un día cualquiera, era un día importante, mucho, hoy era el casting para Project Runway; ya había hecho el casting antes, pero nada salió como yo esperaba, quede como suplente y al final nadie me llamo. Me sentí decepcionado, devastado y fracasado, pero mis amigos y familiares me alentaban para que lo intentara por segunda vez.

-¡Vamos Edward! Esto es como la universidad, a veces ingresas y a veces no; lo importante es no decepcionarte y no perder la fe en tu talento, inténtalo otra vez ¡Tu puedes!

Así que alentado por mis amigos, decidí intentarlo por segunda vez, a ver que tal me iba, iba a poner todo de mi, haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para demostrar que merecía estar en la competencia.

Llegue y había una cola interminable, exactamente como el casting pasado, me puse a hacer la fila, emocionado hasta ya no poder más.

Pasaron 3 horas y ya solo faltaba un diseñador para que fuera mi turno, estaba tan nervioso, tan impaciente, quería entrar de una vez y barrer con todo y con todos para poder demostrarles mi talento como diseñador.

Entre a la habitación donde hacían el casting, y había 3 personas sentadas en una mesa, entre ellas pude reconocer a Mike Newton, un reconocido diseñador, con su seria expresión ya conocida, y a la guapísima de Tanya Denali, una conocida modelo.

-Buenas tardes-dije de manera amable.

-Buenas tardes- respondieron todos al unísono.

-El es Mike, aunque estoy segura de que no necesita presentación-él sonrió- y el de mi costado es Ben, nuestro ganador de la temporada pasada-un chico lleno de tatuajes sonrió-y yo soy Tanya Denali.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a los tres- dije sonriendo, ya había visto a Tanya y a MikeGun antes pero verlos en persona era algo impresionante.

-Y es un gusto conocerte a ti-dijo Heidi buscando algo en un folder-¿Edward? ¿Tu nombre es Edward?

-si, es Edward

-OK. Edward yo solamente sonreí-Tiene una bonita sonrisa-comento Tanya, acto que hizo que sonriera más-bueno estas aquí porque confías en ti y en tu talento, así que muéstranos lo tuyo, enséñanos tus diseños-empecé a sacar cada uno de mis bocetos y un vestido de color turquesa con verde que había realizado hace poco.

-Me gusta mucho el vestido- dijo entusiasmado Ben- me parece muy a la moda y juvenil- dijo gesticulando con las manos.

-Si, yo también pienso lo mismo- dijo Mike un poco serio, si fuera otra persona me asustaría, pero es Mike Newton, ya nos acostumbramos a sus expresiones serias.

-Bueno Edward, tienes 15 minutos para dibujar un bosquejo de un vestido de cóctel, y tu tiempo empieza ¡ahora!- empecé a dibujar lo mas rápido posible, tenia un idea mas o menos clara de lo que quería, así que no fue tan difícil ponerla en papel; mi vestido era blanco, pegado al cuerpo, con una franja negra a la cintura, para que contrastaran colores, era a la altura de la rodilla, muy elegante y me gustaba mucho, decoraba el peinado cuando Heidi dijo que mi tiempo había terminado.

-Bueno Edward tu tiempo termino, muéstranos tu diseño- yo se los alcancé; ellos lo miraban por todos los ángulos posibles, murmuraban y sonreían.

-Me parece que es un gran diseño, es algo elegante, se puede mejorar, pero me da curiosidad verlo en físico- menciono Mike, yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Concuerdo con Mike, es elegante, pero a la vez es sexy, creo que es lago que una chica quisiera usar y se le vería muy bien, yo también quisiera verlo en físico- comento Ben

-Me parece que es un buen diseño, pero concuerdo con Mike al decir que puede mejorar pero también quisiera verlo en físico- crítico la preciosa Tanya-bueno es hora de votar- y llegó el momento que más temía-Ben ¿está dentro?

-Esta dentro- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias por tu comentario Ben, Mike ¿está dentro?- pregunto Tanya.

-Esta dentro, quiero ver ese vestido.

-Es mi turno, yo también pienso que estas dentro, quiero ver que más puedes hacer- sonrió y yo ya no cabía en mi alegría- bienvenido a Project Runway.

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias- me despedí, me dieron un papel celeste donde decía que era parte del programa, no lo podía creer, estoy en Project Runway

_**Una nueva historia, es sobre el programa Project Runway, espero que les guste, amo el show y decidí hacer un fanfic sobre el, léanlo y espero otra vez que les guste. Besitos, con amor**_

_**Lucia Cullen**_


	2. La hermosa desconocida

**LA HERMOSA DESCONOCIDA**

**EDWARD POV:**

Llego el día en el que me tenía que mudar a Nueva York, a los departamentos alquilados por la producción del programa.

Alisté todas mis cosas, cargué mis maletas y me dirigí con paso firme al aeropuerto, me daba pena dejar a mi familia y a mis amigos; pero ellos eran los que mas me habían dicho que vaya y luche por mi sueño. Así que por ellos, y por mi reencontraba sentado en un avión rumbo a Nueva York.

Hoy sería el primer gran día de mi nueva vida, luego de aterrizar en la ciudad que nunca duerme, fui hacia Parks donde se encontraba mi nuevo hogar, o al menos por el tiempo que durara en la competencia.

En estos edificios viviríamos 15 participantes, 8 mujeres y 7 hombres, aunque ellas vivirían en un piso superior al nuestro. Entre al departamento y vi aun chico algo extraño, llevaba una casaca estilo punk y u peinado cuidadosamente peinado con gel y laca.

-Hola- dijo ofreciéndome su mano- mi nombre es Erik- su voz tenia n dejo sureño, era calmada y trataba de sonar genial, aunque a mi parecer era demasiado fingida.

-Hola- dije estrechándole la mano- soy Edward ¿cuánto tiempo llevas esperando aquí?- ¿es que acaso estaba tarde? No podía ser, tome el avión muy temprano, no podía estar tarde.

-Como media hora, me encanta llegar antes de la hora, puedo acomodar mis cosa, escoger el mejor lugar, meditar mi estrategia para la competencia- lo dijo en un tono en el que el trataba de sonar casual, pero me pareció irritante, y aunque nunca lo admita, parecía mas interesado en ganar que yo y eso no me gustaba para nada.

-Si, debí pensar eso antes- dije un poco enojado, era demasiado perfeccionista y había empezado mal y no iba a permitir que un adolescente con peinado ridículo me arrebatar el premio que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando.

-No te preocupes, eres el segundo en llegar, y estas muy bien en hora, solo es que yo soy un loco perfeccionista- me dedico una sonrisa de suficiencia que me hizo gruñir bajo, este tipo me irritaba y ya me estaba empezando a descontrolar.

-Bueno, es un gusto conocerte Erik, voy a desempacar- dije lo más calmado posible, sería mejor que me alejara de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera.

-Si deberías desempacar ya, porque en- miro su reloj de marca y yo lo odie más si era posible, estaba pavoneándose frente a mi- 3 horas, ósea, a las 11 debemos ira Central Park, ahí nos encontraremos con nuestros compañeros y rivales, y con las chicas- dijo levantando lascivamente las cejas- ¡ojala haya alguna sexy¡ una aventura en el programa no me caería nada mal!- los modales y expresiones de este muchacho cada vez me daban pena y cólera, si trataba o se expresaba así las mujeres , era un idiota. A mi desde pequeño me enseñaron que a las mujeres se les respeta, aunque al parecer este tuvo padres tan idiotas como él.- Voy por un refresco ¿te traigo algo?- porque no te largas y me dejas desempacar en paz.

-No, gracias, estoy bien- moría por responderle otra cosa, pero no iba hacerlo, acababa de llegar y no quería peleas.

-Ok- y por fin se fue, dejándome desempacar tranquilo; mientras me instalaba fueron llegando otros participantes, que eran mucho mas amigables que Erik, algo me decía que me llevaría muy bien con ellos.

Cuando fue el momento todos salimos rumbo a Central Park, allí habían varias copas para cada uno de nosotros y varias botellas de champagne, conocí a varias chicas, las que mas se quedaron en mi mente fueron Alice, una chica hippie, Esme, la mayor de todas y una chica de cabellos caoba de la cual no supe el nombre; estaba alejada de mi y cada vez que me iba a acercar, la jalaban para otro sitio.

Era realmente muy bonita, tenia el cabello marrón, y largo, un poco ondeado; usaba un flequillo que la hacía ver más adorable, tenia unos hermosos ojos marrones, y una piel pálida; su cuerpo estaba… en muy buena condición física. Era realmente hermosa y no era él único que lo creía; Erik había estado a su lado todo el tiempo y eso no me agradaba en absoluto.

Así que me arme de valor y me acerque a hablarle, esperando a que esta desconocida me dijera su nombre y me liberara del encantamiento que me había realizado.


	3. Siempre interrumpen en el mejor momento

**SIEMPRE INTERRUMPEN EN EL MEJOR MOMENTO**

Cuando estaba solo pasos de acercarme y hablarle, llegaron Mike y Tanya para informarnos cuál seria nuestro primer desafió o reto.

-Buenos días a todos- saludo Mike.

-Buenos días- respondimos al unísono.

-Así que este es el grupo de nuestra nueva y renovada temporada- dijo Tanya sonriendo, todos hicimos sonidos de emoción.

-Y tengo que decir, que creo que son el mejor grupo hasta el momento- nos felicitó un muevo y sonriente Mike, volvimos a gritar, estamos felices y muy emocionados. Estábamos viviendo nuestro sueño.

-Y espero que hayan disfrutado de esta reunión, por que la fiesta se termino- empezó Tanya con su ya conocido tono misterioso- hoy empezaran con su primer desafió ¿ven esas tiendas?- señalo unas tiendas blancas al fondo, como hechas para una feria- dentro de ellas hay telas que utilizaran para diseñar sus atuendos- yo solo pensaba: Dios las telas de las carpas son siempre de mala calidad, no me hagas hacer mi ropa con esa tela- pero no se preocupen estas telas están valorizadas en $40.000- gracias por tranquilizarme Tanya- ahora prepárense: 1,2,3 ¡corran!

Con el grito de Tanya, todos corrimos por todos lados, como locos, apenas llegamos a las tiendas, todos agarraban todas las telas posibles. Yo fui uno de los primeros en llegar y agarre una tela ploma que llamó mi atención, pero no solo me quede con esa, busque otras y cogi casi todas las que estaban a mi vista; de pronto vi una hermosa tela de seda dorada pero cuando me dirigí a ella, la chica misteriosa fue más rápida que yo y la atrapó primero, me vio y me sonrió murmurándome:"lo siento''; luego vi como corría, como cogía una tela rosada y corría hacia otra tienda para verificar si habían más telas.

Yo salí lo más rápido que pude mi "hechizo'' y seguí buscando telas; después de un rato ya no habían telas, incluso las telas de las carpas habían sido repartidas, Alice se las había llevado todas. Tanya nos llamó a todos para una pequeña reunión.

-Bueno, chicos, veo que están en muy buen estado físico- dijo imitándonos en nuestro estado de locura, lo que ocasiono risas de todo el equipo- bueno vayan a Pars* junto a Mike y él les dirá que harán con esas telas.

Nos dirigimos a Pars y no podía creer que estaba parado ahí; había visto tantas veces Project Runway en mi televisión echado en mi cama, en mi habitación, prometiéndome que yo seria unos de esos diseñadores que hacían grandes piezas de arte en Pars; me juré que un día diseñaría hermosos vestidos en Project Runway y el día llegó por fin. Aquí estoy en Pars junto a Mike Newton, compitiendo por ser el próximo ganador d Project Runway y poder cumplir mi sueño de sacar una línea de ropa. Sin duda alguien de allá arriba me debe querer mucho, porque mi sueño se hizo realidad.

_**Un capitulo mas, espero que les siga gustando, gracias por sus reviews, alertas, historias favoritas, autor favorito, se los agradezco mucho. Gracias por su poyo y por sus opiniones. Dejen un review, solo así puedo saber si les gusta lo que hago y también en que cosas debo mejorar. Los quiero. Besitos**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen**_

*Pars: son los departamentos donde viven los participantes y ahí también esta el taller donde diseñan y graban gran parte del programa.


	4. Conociendote

**CONOCIENDOTE**

-Bien, chicos, ahora que todos tienen sus telas para trabajar, les daré su primer desafío- todos esperábamos ansiosos, este es el momento-para su primer desafío tienen que diseñar un atuendo que los represente como diseñadores, tienen 2 días para crearlo y ya saben, diseñen lo que diseñen, ¡hagan que funcione!- todos reímos al unísono; era la típica frase de Project Runway.

Al regresar a Pars, empecé a dibujar el boceto, me consideraba una persona elegante y sofisticada, no solo en mi manera de vestir, sino también en mi manera de diseñar; por lo que decidí usar la tela ploma; iba a ser un vestido largo, con vuelos y drapeado, y con una rosa de tela en el hombro; era como el vestido de una diosa. Me gusto mucho el boceto que realicé, me parecía que me definía al máximo, mostraba mi punto de vista como diseñador y eso es exactamente lo que ellos querían.

Al terminar el dibujo, empecé a trabajar en él; al poco rato todos ya estábamos avanzando con nuestros respectivos trajes. Todos queríamos que nuestro atuendo fuera el mejor, queríamos empezar con pie derecho y hacernos notar. Trabajábamos muy duro; queríamos el vestido perfecto, excepto por Erick.

-Erick ¿No harás un vestido?- preguntó "la chica misteriosa'', con cada minuto que pasaba, se hacía mayor la necesidad de saber algo de ella.

-No, creo que me representaría más un conjunto- eso de por si ya era un punto a su favor, todos hacían vestidos y él hacía algo diferente.

-¿Un conjunto? ¿Qué clase de conjunto?- preguntaba confundida.

-Un conjunto algo rock and roll, punk, pero elegante y chic de todos modos- respondió gesticulando con las manos.

-Bueno es un gran reto, pero estoy segura que lo harás muy bien- por un lado me sentí un poco celoso, ella estaba dándole su apoyo y eso me ponía un poco incomodo; aunque no tengo porque ni siquiera la conozco. Pero ella tenía razón, solo había 2 opciones: sería un completo fracaso o un éxito, no había posibilidad de medias tintas.

-Gracias linda- respondió Erick guiñándole un ojo, ella solo le sonrió y eso por algún motivo hizo que me pusiera aún más celoso.

Seguimos trabajando hasta ya entrada la tarde cuando de repente entraron 3 personas vestidas de mozos, instalaron 2 mesas largas, y empezaron a servir todo tipo de bocaditos y bebidas; nos dijeron que era un pequeño lonche para recuperar fuerzas. Agradecimos, nos sentamos y nos servimos lo que quisiéramos; había para escoger, habían todo los bocaditos que se pudieran imaginar: chocolates, salados, dulces, de vainilla, tortitas, pizzitas, había de todo. Comimos durante un rato y luego volvimos al trabajo.

Como a la hora Mike apareció y, como ya era costumbre, empezó a revisar los diseños, el primero fue el de Alice y a Newton no le gusto mucho que digamos.

-Alice, el vestido es muy bonito, pero en la cola estilo novia multicolores que has dejado no me convence- comentó Mike mirando seriamente el vestido de Alice.

-Creo que me demuestra muy bien como diseñadora- refutó Alice un poco a la defensiva, pero siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, me parece algo exagerado, el vestido es muy hermoso, no necesita la cola, pero trabaja en ello, y haz que funcione- respondió retirándose.

Luego pasó a Erick y tuvo algunos sentimientos encontrados o eso me pareció a mí.

-Es un buen conjunto, original, chic y elegante, pero ¿no te parece demasiado extravagante para el jurado?- preguntó observándolo.

-Es un poco loco, pero estoy seguro que a los jueces les gustará, es mi estilo, y me encanta mi diseño- respondió orgulloso.

-Muy bien Christian, continúa con tu diseño.

Siguió con "la chica desconocida'' y le gustó el diseño, sonrió mucho, algo raro en él, su vestido era uno rosa, largo.

-Me gusta mucho, me parece que es un vestido muy chic, elegante y juvenil, un amanera de lucir elegante y sofisticad aún siendo joven- felicitó.

-Gracias Mike, es exactamente lo que quería mostrar.

-Sigue así´, vas muy bien.

Después de aconsejar a varios, finalmente llegó a mí y empezó a criticar mi diseño.

-Me parece un diseño muy elegante, muy chic, pero ¿No te parece algo simple?- yo le expliqué que planeaba hacerle una flor de tela a la altura del hombro- me parece un buen complemento, que hará resaltar de buena forma el vestido, termínalo Edward, esta muy bonito, tienes que hacer que los jueces digan: ¡wuau! ¿Ok?

-Ok, Mike- se fue y nos quedamos trabajando hasta que dieron las 12 pm, lo que significaba que se nos acabó un día de trabajo, con suerte todos terminaríamos nuestro atuendo mañana. Nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, sería bueno dormir de un día lleno de emociones como el de hoy; pero yo no dormí, me quedé pensando en la chica de ojos pardos que había robado inevitablemente mi atención.


	5. Una nueva Oportunidad

**UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**

_**POVBELLA**_

Hoy es mi casting para Project Runway, era un día muy especial para mi, había esperado esta oportunidad desde hace tanto, mi primer casting, acababa de graduarme de diseño de modas en la universidad, pero quería esa experiencia que no te da la universidad, esa experiencia solo te la da salir y conseguir empleos, en este caso, conseguir ser uno de los finalistas para Project Runway.

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde mi graduación, y use ese tiempo en confeccionar atuendos de mujeres y hombres para familiares y amigos, era un trabajo seguro y aprendía más la técnica y a trabajar rápido. Aparte de que me pagaban bien, porque les gustaba comprar ropa que nadie más tendría.

Pensé que al terminar la universidad, seria fácil conseguir empleo, pero no, no lo era, y confeccionar camisas y polos no era precisamente el sueño de mi vida.

Y de repente vi en el periódico que harían audiciones para la cuarta temporada de Project Runway, no lo pensé 2 veces, no tenía nada que perder, al contrario podía ganar mucho. Fui, hice mi cola, una cola gigante y espere hasta que por fin llegó el momento de la verdad. Las tres personas ahí decidirían mi futuro.

Entré y vi a Tanya Denalli, una de mis modelos favoritas, a Mike Newton, un diseñador muy reconocido, y a un chico lleno de tatuajes que no reconocí.

Tanya presentó al jurado y el chico de los tatuajes se llamaba Ben, y era el ganador de la tercera temporada de Project Runway.

-Buenos días a todos- saludé sonriendo.

-Buenos días- respondieron.

-Es súper conocerlos finalmente, estoy muy emocionada-admití.

-Me gusta esa actitud- dijo Tanya sonriendo- muy entusiasta.- yo solo sonreí.

-Y una gran sonrisa- completó Ben, yo me ruboricé un poco.

-Gracias- dije con una sonrisita.

-Bueno es un gusto conocerte- y Tanya empezó a buscar en un folder- …Bella, ¿Tu nombre es Bella, verdad?

-Isabella, pero me gusta más Bella.

-Lindo nombre- dijo Mike, yo solo sonreí, era increíble que alguien tan importante como Mike Newton dijera que mi nombre es lindo.

-Bueno, Bella, muéstranos tus diseños- le empecé a mostrar mis bosquejos, la mayoría era n vestida de noche, largo y elegante, y otros de camisas y jeans. El más importante era un vestido rojo que me encantaba, y lo había traído en físico.

-Tienes muy buenos diseños, muy elegantes- criticó Mike.

-Me parece que son elegantes, pero hechos para gente joven, lo cual es genial, eso me parece muy interesante y realmente genial- elogió Ben.

-A parte de los diseños, me encanta el vestido que nos trajiste, es muy elegante y sofisticado- dijo Tanya- bueno es hora de tu desafío, tienes 15 minutos para diseñar con el cual irias aun coctel, ¡empieza ya!

Empecé a trabajar en el boceto, hice un vestido, era rosado, corto, pero de la cintura para delante saldría como un polo de tela y la parte de arriba sería blanca, cuando lo vi terminado, lo adoré.

- Bella, tu tiempo terminó, muéstranos tu diseño- dijo Tanya, yo se los di, ellos los revisaron y vieron por todos los ángulos posibles.

-Me parece un vestido muy bonito, elegante y fino- criticó Tanya con una sonrisa- yo lo usaría.

-Tiene el toque chic y elegante que me intriga de sus diseños.- admitió Mike.

-Es realmente muy bonito, me gusta la parte del escote y la parte de la tela que sobresale por la cintura, es un diseño delicado pero fuerte a la vez, me encanta.- felicitó Ben.

-Felicitaciones Bella, muy buen diseño, es hora de votar- dijo seria Tanya.-Mike dime ¿esta fuera o dentro?

-Esta dentro, quiero ver más de sus vestidos.

-Gracias Mike, Ben, ¿esta fuera o dentro?

-Esta dentro, amo su estilo.

-Y bueno, yo también digo que estas dentro, como dice Mike, quiero ver más de ti, así que ¡bienvenida a Project Runway!

Yo salté y grité de la emoción, no lo podía creer.

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias- me puse a llorar, no pude evitarlo, mi vida comenzó en este instante. Soy parte de Project Runway.


	6. Empezo la competencia

**EMPEZO LA COMPETENCIA**

**BELLA POV:**

Tome el vuelo a Nueva York, ahí competiría para ser el próximo ganador de Project Runway.

Hice mis maletas, me despedí de mis padres y de mis amigas, las cuales me hicieron una fabulosa fiesta de despedida, y fui al aeropuerto. Hoy empieza todo.

Al llegar al hotel quede muy sorprendida, era muy bonito, muy lujoso, sin ser demasiado ostentoso. Llegué y ya habían 2 chicas: Alice y Esme; ambas parecían muy amables.

-Hola, soy Bella.- dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

-Alice-respondió una chica media hippie, aunque debo admitir que adore su look; era desordenado, pero prolijo y chic a la vez.

-Esme.- respondió con una sonrisa, se veía mayor, de unos cuarenta años, pero su tez era impecable, se notaba que cuidaba mucho su piel.

-Gusto en conocerlas.- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-El gusto es todo mío, Bella.- dijo Alice estrechándome la mano, agitándola repitas veces, y sonriendo. Se notaba que era muy entusiasta.

-Un gusto- comento tímidamente Esme.

-Parece que llegue un poco tarde- admití avergonzada.- traté de venir lo más rápido posible.- comenté torciendo la boca.

-No, estas muy bien hora.- alentó Alice- aún tienes tres horas para desempacar, porque luego iremos a Central Park.

-¿A Central Park?- pregunté confusa.

-Ahí conoceremos a los chicos con quienes competiremos.- respondió distraída Esme.

-Nuestros rivales.- dijo graciosamente Alice, haciendo los movimientos típicos de un boxeador.

-A los que venceremos.- contestó riendo Esme.

-Bueno no perderé tiempo y me pondré a desempacar.- dije yendo a buscar habitación, cargando mi par de maletas de Louis Vuitton.

-Ok.- dije una sonriente Alice.

-Date prisa.

-Claro.- aseguré con una sonrisa.

Empecé a desempacar toda mi ropa, y eso sí, era bastante, me declaro una mujer ue siente pasión por la moda, por eso decidí ser diseñadora, la simple idea de diseñar mi propia ropa, me parecía fascinante. Me encantaba la ropa de diseñador; vengo de una familia pudiente, entonces siempre he podido darme el lujo de comprarme toda la ropa que he querido. La moda podía ser muy costosa; ese era otro de mis sueños, hacer buena ropa y de diseñador pero accesible para todos.

Acomode toda mi ropa en la cómoda que nos dieron; me acomode el flequillo, me retoque el maquillaje. Y salí a estar un rato con las chicas. Poco a poco fueron llegando todas, eran súper lindas, todas con su estilo particular. Creo que nos llevaríamos todas muy bien, pese a estar compitiendo.

Salimos rumbo a Central Park, ahí vimos a los 8 chicos contra los que competiríamos; hice algunos amigos, había un chico, Erik del cual me hice amiga instantáneamente, tenia un estilo medio punk, que me parecía muy interesante. Me encantaba que tuviera la actitud para ponerse eso. Estábamos conversando de lo más entretenidos cuando llegaron Tanya, y Mike.

-Buenos días a todos.- saludó Mike.

-Buenos días- respondimos al unísono.

-Así que este es el grupo de nuestra nueva y renovada temporada- dijo Tanya sonriendo, todos estábamos muy emocionados.

-Y tengo que decir, que creo que son el mejor grupo hasta el momento- felicitó Mike, nos pusimos eufóricos, estamos tan listos para empezar con esto. Este era nuestro sueño.

-Y espero que hayan disfrutado de esta reunión, por que la fiesta se termino- dijo Tanya con su tono misterioso- hoy empezaran con su primer desafió ¿ven esas tiendas?- dijo señalando unas tiendas blancas, como de circo- dentro de ellas hay telas que utilizaran para diseñar sus atuendos- Ay Dios, seguro son telas horribles- pero no se preocupen estas telas están valorizadas en $40.000- gracias Tanya- ahora prepárense: 1,2,3 ¡corran!

Cuando Tanya, nos dijo que corramos, yo me sentía muy insegura, no estaba con la ropa, ni los zapatos adecuados para correr: usaba unos jeans pitillos blancos, y un polo de cuero negro, y de los zapatos ni hablemos: era unos Channel, rojos de plataforma. Pero en ese instante no me importo nada, solo corrí lo más rápido que pude. Cogí una tela blanca, entré a una de las tiendas y traté de coger todo lo que estaba a mi alcance; divisé una hermosa tela rosa, la cogí y seguí buscando. De repente vi una hermosa tela dorada, y la agarre, me di cuenta que un chico quería cogerla también, lo mire, y le susurré un rápido: lo siento.

Seguí buscando y agarrando todo lo que pude, hasta que ya no quedó nada, tenia muchas telas ¡bien hecho Bella!

-Bueno, chicos, veo que están en muy buen estado físico- dijo imitándonos, todos nos reímos- bueno vayan a Pars junto a Mike y él les dirá que harán con esas telas.

Fuimos a Pars, todo estábamos muy emocionados, ya queríamos empezar a diseñar, gracias Project Runway, por ustedes estoy viviendo mi sueño.


	7. Trabajando duro

**TRABAJANDO DURO:**

-Bueno chicos, ahora que ya tienen telas para trabajar, y telas muy bonitas, si me permiten decir.- dijo guiñando un ojo Tanya.- les podré dar su primer desafío.- su tono jocoso cambió radicalmente a un tono más de suspenso. Sin duda sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo; bueno también si ganas millones por episodio, cualquiera hace bien su trabajo.-Para su primer desafío, deben diseñar un atuendo que los represente como diseñadores, tienen 2 días para crearlo, y ya tienen sus telas, así que ya saben, ¡hagan que funcione!- la típica frase de Project Runway; amaba esa frase, y escucharla en vivo, era simplemente magnifico.

Ya tranquila, y en mi mesa, empecé a pensar en el diseño, mientras hacía mi bosquejo. Quería que fuera algo moderno y chic; creo que mi punto de vista como diseñadora es algo elegante, y sobre todo, muestra que siempre puedes verte bien acorde a tu edad. Puedes usar uno de mis vestidos si tienes 15, o si tienes 50. Siempre va a haber un vestido perfecto para tu edad. Así que, se me vino la idea de mi vestido. Era un vestido hasta la altura de la rodilla, iba con volados, de color rosado, y también le iba a poner bodes dorados; era elegante y simple, justo como yo, la simpleza era muy interesante para mí.

Terminé de dibujar, y puse manos a la obra. Empecé a trabajar con la tela, vi como muchos hacían lo mismo. Todos ya tenían una idea en mente. Pensé que todos harían un vestido, pero no Erick.

-Erick ¿No harás un vestido?- pregunté mirando su complicado bosquejo; era extraño, todos haríamos vestidos.

-No, creo que me representaría más un conjunto- _''él si que es valiente"_ pensé.

-¿Un conjunto? ¿Qué clase de conjunto?- tal vez sería un conjunto clase coctel.

-Un conjunto algo rock and roll, punk, pero elegante y chic de todos modos-trataba de explicarse moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro. En serio era un diseño arriesgado, demasiado, tal vez.

-Bueno es un gran reto, pero estoy segura que lo harás muy bien- de por si ya era interesante, me moría por verlo terminado. Era muy original, y él era así. Era su punto de vista.

-Gracias linda- respondió Erick guiñándome un ojo, yo le sonreí, y seguí con lo mío.

Trabajamos por un rato más; ya era de tarde cuando 3 mozos, que era muy lindos. por cierto, instalaron un buffete, donde había de todo, y todo se veía muy bien. Había bocaditos, bebidas y muchas cosas más

"_Es para recuperar fuerzas".- _nos dijeron sonriendo.

Sin pensar mucho, nos empezamos a servir todo. Todo esta delicioso, había para escoger. Comimos felices durante un rato, y luego volvimos al trabajo.

A la hora Mike llegó para ver nuestros avances. Fue viendo a cada diseñador, y dándole consejos, hasta que llegó a mi lugar.

-Me gusta mucho, me parece que es un vestido muy chic, elegante y juvenil, una manera de lucir elegante y sofisticada aún siendo joven.- no podía estar más emocionada. Que un diseñador como Mike dijera que le gusta tu diseño es todo un honor.

-Gracias Mike, es exactamente lo que quería mostrar.- agradecí sus comentarios, era increíble escuchar esas palabras de él.

-Sigue así, vas muy bien.- me felicitó, sonrío y siguió viendo los otros diseños.

Cuando terminó de aconsejar a todos los diseñadores, nos deseó suerte, y se fue.

Nosotros nos quedamos trabajando; pero me sentí algo incómoda, porque sentía que alguien me miraba. Pero no le presté mucha atención, debía ser el estrés de la competencia.

Dieron las 12 en punto, y nos fuimos a descansar; pero mientras estaba en mi cama, no pude evitar pensar, quien era la persona que me estaba mirando.


	8. Conociendote un poco más

**CONOCIÉNDOTE UN POCO MÁS:**

**EDWARD POV:**

Me levanté temprano a la mañana siguiente, me cepillé mis blancos dientes, me peine, o al menos intenté hacerlo, mi cabello era una lucha perdida. Bajé, tomé un jugo de naranja, comí unas tostadas, y me dirigí a la sala de estar del hotel a esperar que todos mis compañeros estuvieran listos.

Después de un rato llegaron todos; uno a uno fueron saliendo todos los participantes, incluida la "chica misteriosa". Estaba lindísima, llevaba unos jean capri pegados, un polo blanco, y una camisa de cuadros, y por supuesto su distintivo flequillo. Era hermosa, tierna y deseable a la vez.

Ya estando todos juntos, nos dirigimos a Pars a terminar nuestros diseños; la gran mayoría ya tenía su ropa bastante avanzada, incluyéndome. El primero en terminar fue Erick, su intrépido atuendo estaba listo, la siguiente en terminar fue la chica misteriosa, y así uno a uno fueron finalizando.

Como a la hora, Mike entró, y dijo que mandaría a nuestras respectivas modelos para la prueba de vestuario.

Entraron todas las chicas, cada una se fue con su diseñador, les probamos los vestidos e hicimos los retoques necesarios, después de terminar, las modelos se fueron, y seguimos trabajando en medio de bromas.

A diferencia del almuerzo de ayer, hoy nos trajeron pasta: ravioles a lo Alfredo. Estaban deliciosos, a todos les gustaron, pero esa chica que tanto había atrapado mi atención le parecieron especialmente sabrosos.

-Amo la pasta.-le comentó a Erick.- esta delicioso.

-Sí, esta muy rico.

Admito que sentí una punzada de celos de Erick, él estaba a su lado, comía con ella, conversaban, y sonreían; y yo ni sabía su nombre.

Después de almorzar, la chica se fue a planchar su vestido dejando solo a Erick; a lo que yo aproveché.

-Erick ¿Sabes como se llama la chica que estaba aquí hace un rato?- inquirí algo avergonzado.

Era extraño y vergonzoso preguntarle estas cosas a Mike, por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para ir yo, y preguntarle: Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Cuál? habían varias chicas aquí.- dijo despreocupado, mientras terminaba su Coca Cola.

-La chica con la que hablabas.-Erick hacía cara de no tener idea de a quien me refería.- la que hace el vestido rosa.- acepté finalmente.

-Ah.-¡por fin entendiste!- Bella, hablas de Bella, ¿no?

-¿Su nombre es Bella?

-Sí, la que esta ahí, agachada.- respondió señalando a la chica que planchaba la parte final de vestido.- ella es Bella.

-Bella.

-Sí, Bella.

-Bella.- era un nombre hermoso, un nombre hermoso para una mujer hermosa.

Me quede embobado al por fin saber su nombre, tanto que incluso lo dije muy fuerte.

-¡Bella!

-¿Si?- dijo ella de pronto-¿Hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Ahhhh, no…mmmm…no se.-estaba desperdiciando mi oportunidad. ¡Malditos nervios!

-Es que dijiste mi nombre, así…pensé que me llamabas.- Vamos Edward se valiente y dile algo.

-No, disculpa, hablaba y decía que…que la ropa de mi compañero estaba bella.

-Oh…fue esa clase de bella…bueno, supongo que me equivoqué, bueno.- volteó algo incómoda viendo a los lados.- adiós.- y sin decir más se fue de mi lado.

-Adiós.- susurré.

Acababa de perder la más grande oportunidad que había tenido con esta chica, literalmente había estado obsesionado con esta mujer desde el momento en que la vi, y cuando por fin me habló, la friego, y no le digo nada. Y encima la hago sentirse incomoda.

Edward Cullen sin duda te ganaste el premio al tarado del año.

Seguimos trabajando en nuestra ropa, cuando Mike apareció para dar el vistazo final.

-Me gusta tu atuendo Edward, creo que es muy elegante, me gusta.

-Gracias Mike.- estaba muy seguro de mi vestuario, me sentía muy confiado.

La hora se paso muy rápido, sin pensarlo ya eran las 12, y teníamos que irnos.

Mañana era el día del desfile y de la eliminación, era ansiado y odiado a la vez. Pero como dije, me sentía muy confiado de mi vestuario. No sería eliminado a la primera, sería un fracaso, confiaba en lo que había hecho, y seguro de que pasaría a la siguiente ronda. Dios quiera que sea así.

Por otro lado, la chica misteriosa, dejo de ser misteriosa para convertirse en Bella; quizás podríamos tener algo, y quizás podríamos tener algo si yo empezara a hablarle. ¡Malditos nervios!

Con todas esas ideas en mente caí en un profundo y placentero sueño.

_**Bueno chicas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y todo su apoyo. Quería pedirles que por favor apoyen mi historia: Amor en el océano. Agradecería mucho su apoyo.**_

_**Con amor, Lucia Cullen.**_


	9. Malos entendidos

**MALOS ENTENDIDOS:**

Pov Bella:

Me levanté muy temprano, tome un jugo de lúcuma, que es mi favorito, y un pan con jamón inglés; me arreglé rápidamente y fui al salón a encontrarme con las chicas.

Fuimos a Pars para terminar los diseños, el mío ya estaba casi terminado; Erick ya había terminado su arriesgado atuendo, y la verdad, para mí se veía muy bien, era diferente, y ese era precisamente el atractivo de su ropa. Mi vestido también había quedado muy bien, me gustaba, solo me faltaban unos pequeños detalles en el top, dentro de poco tiempo ya estaría listo para la pasarela.

Como a la hora apareció Mike, diciendo que traería a nuestras modelos, la que me asignaron se llamaba Katie, era una chica súper agradable, y el vestido le quedaba como anillo al dedo, solo necesite entallarle un poco más en la cintura y ¡listo! Estaba a la medida, las chicas se fueron, y nosotros seguimos trabajando entre bromas y jugueteos.

Esta vez, de almuerzo nos trajeron pasta, lo cual me hizo muy feliz, ya que la amo; era ravioles a lo Alfredo, y decir que estaban deliciosos era poco, estaban para chuparse los dedos.

Apenas terminé me dirigí a terminar el vestido, quería dejar todo listo. Erick aún se quedó en la mesa, después de todo ya no tenía nada que hacer.

Estaba agachada, terminando el dobladillo del vestido, cuando sentí que alguien me llamaba.

-¡Bella!- gritó alguien.

-¿Sí?- pregunté algo confundida.- ¿Hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?

Había visto al chico, no habíamos conversado, no hablaba mucho, al menos no conmigo, hasta hoy, pensé que le había caído mal.

-Ahhhh, no…mmmm…no se.- Era adorable verlo trabarse de ese modo, se veía muy lindo todo nervioso.

-Es que dijiste mi nombre, así…pensé que me llamabas.- ¿Qué me quería decir? No entendía muy bien el asunto.

Me parecía un tipo muy raro, me llama, y luego no sabe que decirme, tal ves me esta jugando una broma. Esa idea no me gusto en lo absoluto.

-No, disculpa, hablaba y decía que…que la ropa de mi compañero estaba bella.-respondía nervioso.

Así que por esto era; siempre me pasaban estas cosas, eso es lo malo de que tu nombre sea también un adjetivo.

-Oh…fue esa clase de bella…bueno, supongo que me equivoqué, bueno.-tonta Bella, ahora el chico va a pensar que eres una especie de acosadora.- adiós.- dije nerviosa e incomoda, huyendo cobardemente, como siempre, del lugar.

-Adiós.-escuché a lo lejos pero no le hice mucho caso, estaba demasiado avergonzada como para prestar atención. ¿Qué va a pensar el chico de mí? ¡Dios! ¡Que vergüenza!

Entre estos pensamientos, seguí trabajando en el vestido hasta que Mike llegó a revisar nuestro progreso.

-Es un gran diseño, muy chic, muy bonito, elegante, realmente hermoso.- alagó.

-Gracias Mike, tus consejos me ayudan mucho.- acepté sincera.

-De nada Bella, sigue con tu diseño, y termínalo, vas por muy buen camino.

Las horas restantes pasaron muy rápido, más rápido de lo que muchos de mis compañeros hubieran querido, llegó las 12 y era hora de irse.

La mayoría de nosotros estábamos muy cansados, queríamos descansar.

Al día siguiente era el desfile, y la eliminación; rogaba para que no me eliminaran de primera, me sentía muy confiada con mi vestido, pero de todas maneras siempre había ese miedo.

También me quedé pensando en ese chico, el tímido y nervioso chico que había confundido mi nombre con un adjetivo, ese chico que hizo que me ruborizara y me avergonzara, pero la clave del asunto era, ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en él?

Encismada en todas estas cosas, me quede dormida, ansiosa por ver los resultados del día siguiente.


	10. El día crucial

**EL DÍA CRUCIAL:**

**POV EDWARD:**

El gran día finalmente había llegado, era el día del desfile; me sentía ansioso y nervioso a la vez, quería que todo terminara de una vez, que pasará rápido, muy rápido.

Tome mi desayuno lo más rápido posible, quería llegar al taller y también quería…quería ver a Bella. Bajamos muy rápido al vestíbulo, y por supuesto ahí estaba ella, preciosa como siempre; se había puesto un vestido floral hasta la altura de la rodilla, y su cabello estaba suelto y ruloso….estaba tan hermosa, ay la quería tanto… ¿Qué? Edward ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡No puedes querer a alguien que recién conoces! Por más que sea linda y encantadora, no puedes enamorarte tan rápido, además esta es una competencia, no estás aquí para hacer vida social, ¡Métetelo en la cabeza!

Piensa con claridad la acabas de conocer, es simpática, eso es obvio, pero no te puedes enamorar Edward.

Llegamos a Pars para dar los últimos toques a los vestidos, y ya casi todos estábamos listos para el desfile.

Como a la media hora llego Mike diciendo que enviáramos a nuestras modelos para que la maquillen y peinen.

A Lisa, mi modelo, le gustó mucho el vestido, ese era un punto a mi favor, si le gustaba lo sabría lucir muy bien en la pasarela. Cuando la llevaba a peinar, tuvo la mala y buena suerte de encontrarme con Bella, estaba asesorando al peluquero sobre el peinado de su modelo Katie.

-Quiero algo muy delicado, una especie de moño, para que se note su largo cuello.- decía gesticulando con las manos.- el maquillaje también lo quiero muy delicado, como si fuera una princesa.

-Está bien Bella, será algo muy delicado.- respondió sonriente el estilista.

Algo que no me gusto en absoluto.

-Perfecto, gracias Mario.- respondió con una gigantesca sonrisa. Me sentí celoso, yo quería ser la persona a la que sonriera.

Cuando se estaba yendo, chocó casualmente conmigo, me miró, y sonrió incomoda.

-Lo siento.- yo solo asentí, y ella se fue.

Tonto Edward, ¿Es que nunca te vas a armar de valor y le hablaras?

Casi en trance le dije a una estilista que es lo quería para Lisa, tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos y varias preguntas para entenderme, pero al fin termino por comprenderme.

Al terminar con las modelos, todos los diseñadores nos dirigimos a la pasarela, donde nos esperaba Emmet Cullen, un reconocido diseñador, Rosalie Hale, la editora de una prestigiosa revista de modas, y Carolina Herrera, una reconocida diseñadora latina.

Estaba tan emocionado, eran diseñadores que había admirado una vida entera, y estaban ahí, frente a mí, iban a calificar mi atuendo, y de ellos también dependía el si me quedaba o no. Lo único que tenía en mi mente era ojala que les gustara mi ropa.

Tanya salió, por donde saldrían nuestras modelos, sonriéndonos a todos.

-Hola.-saludó.

-Hola.- respondimos al unísono.

-Como saben, en el mundo de la moda un día estás dentro y al otro estás fuera. Les presento a nuestro jurado el gran diseñador americano Emmet Cullen.

-Hola a todos.- dijo sonriendo Emmet.

Respondimos tímidos, por la sorpresa y por que era algo atemorizante hablarle a Emmet. Era tan musculoso.

-Rosalie Hale, editora de la revista Elle.

-Hola.-saludo algo tímida. Era mayor, pero realmente era una mujer hermosa, de esas por las que no pasaba la edad.

-Y a Carolina Herrera, reconocida diseñadora.

-Hola chicos.-su acento era forzada, se notaba que era latina.

-Evaluaremos sus diseños conforme vayan saliendo, uno de ustedes será nombrado el ganador, y el otro será eliminado. Que empiece el show.- dijo, para luego volver a su asiento para así calificar cada atuendo.

Fueron pasando todos los diseños, unos mejores que otros, hasta que llegaron al mío. Me encantó, se veía muy elegante, me encantó como lo llevó mi modelo, se veía como una diosa griega, todo lo referente a él me gustaba; después de mi modelo, salió Katie, la modelo de Bella. Su vestido también era muy bonito, era como de una princesa moderna, el vestido rosa con detalles era precioso; Bella no solo era bonita e interesante, sino que también era una gran diseñadora.

-Ya terminamos de ver todos los diseños, queremos hablar con Edward, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Erick y Bella, los demás diseñadores están a salvo pueden irse de la pasarela. Entre los que están aquí está lo mejor y lo mejor, uno será el ganador y otro se irá.- nos miraba divertida pero seria a la vez, se notaba que amaba este trabajo.-Esme empecemos contigo.

Ellos hablaban, pero yo no escuchaba nada, estaba demasiado nervioso.

-Bella dinos, ¿Cómo te inspiraste para hacer este vestido?

-Me parece que muestra mi vista como diseñadora, es elegante y chic a la vez.- por primera vez voltee la cara. Estaba nerviosa, pero no lo mostraba.

-Me parece un bonito vestido, elegante y muy bien hecho, muy bien elaborado.- alababa Emmet.

-Se notan los pequeños detalles, y se ve la dedicación que pusiste.- felicitó Rosalie.

-Es elegante y moderno, como para jovencitas.- acotó Carolina.

-Estoy obsesionada con él, quiero ponérmelo.- admitió Tanya.

-Puedes pedirlo prestado después.- bromeó Bells.

-Sin duda lo haré.

Verla sonreír era sentir una sensación indescriptible y hermosa, estaba feliz, sabía que ella estaría a salvo.

-Edward háblanos de tu traje.- pidió la conductora.

-Mi estilo como diseñador es clásico, muy elegante. Quería mostrar eso en el vestido que hiciera.

-Me parece muy elegante, e impecablemente bien hecho.- dijo Rose.

-Me gustó como trabajaste con los pliegues.- dijo gesticulando Emmet.

-Es de muy buen gusto, y elegantísimo.- comentó Carolina.

-Lo único malo es que la flor me parece como de mamá, pero en sí es muy bueno.- criticó Tanya.

-Gracias.-acepté tímidamente.

Sentía que Bella me observaba, pero me forcé a no mirarla, no quería ponerme aún más nervioso.

-Bueno ya escuchamos lo que dijeron, hablaremos un poco, y los volveremos a llamar, pueden abandonarla pasarela.- dijo Tanya.

Nos fuimos al backstage nerviosos, sobre todos los que no habían tenido buenos comentarios. Bella estaba sentada mordiéndose el labio, lo cual no me ayudaba a concentrarme.

Después de 10 minutos, nos volvieron a hacer entrar.

-Aquí está lo mejor y lo peor. Edward.- me miró, y la miré, sentí tanta tensión en ese instante.- estas dentro. Puedes irte.

Me fui lentamente, no podía creerlo, lo había logrado.

-Y Ahora con el ganador, felicitaciones…Bella. Eres la ganadora de este desafío, y tienes inmunidad para el siguiente, así que no puedes ser eliminada, puedes irte.

Apenas Bella entró, corrió a mis brazos y me dio un abrazo muy muy fuerte.

-Uy, lo siento, es que gané, ¿Puedes creerlo?- dijo realmente emocionada.

Era tan bonito verla así.

-Es que tu vestido era ralamente muy bonito.- felicité nervioso. La tenía tan cerca, que con solo inclinarme…

-El tuyo también.- sonrió, algo agitada.- soy Bella, Bella Swam.- se presentó, ofreciéndome su mano.

-Soy Edward, Edward Cullen.- respondí, estrechándole la mano.

Ay Edward, sin duda ganaste hoy.


End file.
